<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Night to Dream by estelraca</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391264">A Night to Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/estelraca/pseuds/estelraca'>estelraca</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Zero-One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Non-binary Naki, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Roommates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:28:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/estelraca/pseuds/estelraca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuwa goes to find Naki when everything is over; he isn't expecting Yaiba to come find him as well, but maybe it's for the best.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fuwa Isamu &amp; Naki &amp; Yaiba Yua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chocolate Box - Round 6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Night to Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001paperboxes/gifts">C-chan (1001paperboxes)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you enjoy this!  I love these three and their relationship potential, and this part of the series is fascinating to deal with.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>A Night to Dream</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Naki walks, the end of the battle between Horobi and Aruto playing over and over again in their mind.</p>
<p>What does it mean for the world? It went better than it could have, certainly. Aruto winning and refusing to kill was probably the best option they could hope for, but the fact that it came to such a point... the world should not hinge on whether one grieving man can control his rage well enough to prevent genocide.</p>
<p>Is that a dream, then? Does the ability to see that something isn't right and want to <em>fix</em> it make Naki more of a person? Or is that more of a robotic instinct, their code rebelling against a poorly-designed system?</p>
<p>“Naki.”</p>
<p>Naki pauses, blinking, caught off guard by the voice.</p>
<p>Fuwa jogs up next to them, the human's hair rumpled, his eyes a bright point in an otherwise weary face. “Thanks for stopping.”</p>
<p>“How...” Naki blinks again, looking up and down the street.</p>
<p>Fuwa shrugs. “We spent a lot of time in each other's heads, yeah? I figured I had the best chance of finding you aside from Horobi, and I wanted to do it first.”</p>
<p>Naki turns to squarely face the man they were a part of for so long. “Why?”</p>
<p>Fuwa hesitates, not meeting their eyes. “Because... the last time something rough happened, I said we should leave someone alone. Let him process stuff on his own. That... didn't go so well.”</p>
<p>“When Horobi killed Isu.” Naki states the words flatly, baldly, watching the way Fuwa flinches back from the truth. “You left Aruto alone.”</p>
<p>Fuwa's shoulders hunch. “Yes, and I told everyone <em>else</em> to leave him alone, too. I thought... I don't know. I thought grieving alone was better.”</p>
<p>Naki spends a moment considering the words, their eyes fixed on Fuwa's face. “You thought I would be grieving now?”</p>
<p>Another shrug and a quick run of his hand back through his hair is Fuwa's answer. “I don't know.”</p>
<p>Raising their eyes to the sky, Naki contemplates the vast blue above them. “I am glad Horobi isn't dead. Glad that Jin has another chance to live. I mourn Isu. I think I do, at least. I haven't had much of a chance to learn mourning. But I am sorry she is gone, and sorry that her loss has hurt others.”</p>
<p>Fuwa runs his hand over his face. “Were you planning on going somewhere?”</p>
<p>Naki considers coming up with a destination—it's what Fuwa would have done, they know—but decides against it. “I was merely walking. I assumed either Horobi would find me or I would eventually think of a destination.”</p>
<p>“Do you want...” Looking away from them, Fuwa shoves his hands into his pockets. “I've got room at my place. If you want somewhere to stay.”</p>
<p>Naki blinks again, caught off guard by the offer. “You'd be comfortable with that?”</p>
<p>“If you are, yeah. You don't...” Fuwa draws in a short, sharp breath, his jaw set tight with an anger Naki doesn't think is directed at them. “You deserve better than to be wandering the streets while Horobi decides if he's going to actually learn anything or not.”</p>
<p>“I think he has learned.” Naki steps forward, reaching out to lay a hand against Fuwa's arm. “I think we've all learned, though not the lessons we perhaps originally thought we were learning.”</p>
<p>Fuwa's eyes find theirs again, and Naki doesn't need to be in his head to see the wheels of grief and rage grinding helplessly against each other. For Fuwa, being helpless is worse in some ways than being beaten.</p>
<p>Naki should know. They helped manufacture the memories that made it so.</p>
<p>“I don't want you to be uncomfortable.” Naki steps back, giving Fuwa room.</p>
<p>“I won't be.” Fuwa raises his head, defiant, assertive.</p>
<p>Welcoming, in his own way.</p>
<p>“All right.” Naki gestures for him to lead the way, though they could find the apartment easily. They lived there, after all, both before and after Fuwa was aware of them.</p>
<p>It hasn't changed much. Naki hadn't expected it to. Fuwa tends to live frugally, not much thought given to his surroundings beyond whether or not it provides a place for him to set his body or anything he carries home from work.</p>
<p>Naki immediately moves to the small refrigerator, opening it to check inside.</p>
<p>They can feel Fuwa's frown even through the thick plastic. His voice comes out halfway between questioning and accusing. “Do HumaGears eat now?”</p>
<p>“No.” Naki straightens, closing the door. “But you do. What were you planning on making?”</p>
<p>Fuwa's scowl darkens. “You're not my—” He cuts off whatever he had been planning to say—an insult, most likely—and sighs. “I'll make some ramen.”</p>
<p>It's not terribly healthy, but given the rest of the day, Naki supposes it's better than nothing. They nod, stepping away from the kitchen and into the rest of the living area.</p>
<p>Fuwa picks up a small circular piece of plastic. It flashes blue, and a voice says, “Welcome home, Fuwa Isamu. Can I assist you?”</p>
<p>“I wanted to introduce you to someone, Ai.” Fuwa holds the little piece out to Naki.</p>
<p>Naki accepts it gingerly. “Hello?”</p>
<p>“Hello.” There's an unexpected, almost human warmth to the voice. “I am Ai-chan. Is there anything I can do to help you?”</p>
<p>Naki raises their eyes to Fuwa.</p>
<p>“Aruto made Ai to... to help people.” Fuwa swallows, and Naki knows how his chest must feel, the complicated net of emotions choking his breathing. Their own chest feels strange in response. “To try to talk them through tough things. I thought maybe... you two would want to talk. If you don't, that's fine.”</p>
<p>“I would be happy to talk with you, Ai-chan.” Naki turns their attention back to the artificial personality. “Though I am uncertain about what.”</p>
<p>“Has anything happened? I can hear an unusually high amount of stress in Fuwa's voice.”</p>
<p>“We're not talking about me right now.” Fuwa turns to the cupboards in his kitchen.</p>
<p>“All right.” Ai doesn't press the issue. “Are you a HumaGear, Naki?”</p>
<p>“I... yes.” There's something surreal about holding an AI in the palm of her hand—about knowing this is how it was <em>designed</em>. Naki settles on the edge of Fuwa's couch.</p>
<p>“Are you the one who was integrated with Fuwa for a while?”</p>
<p>“We're not talking about me!” Fuwa's voice comes out of the kitchen along with the sound of the microwave starting.</p>
<p>Naki smiles. “I was.”</p>
<p>“Could you tell me about how that happened?” Ai sounds genuinely curious.</p>
<p>So Naki does. They don't expect the story to take as long as it does, but Ai is a wonderful conversation partner, always seeming to know when to ask questions and when to wait for Naki to find the proper words. Naki finds themself describing not just their inclusion in the chip in Fuwa's brain and then their transfer to their own body, but all that followed with Horobi and Metsubojinrai.</p>
<p>When they've come around to Fuwa finding them on the street and bringing them home like a lost cat, Naki finally stops, staring down at the little AI.</p>
<p>“There's been so much change for you.” Ai's voice is soothing and sympathetic at the same time.</p>
<p>“It's been a lot.” The words feel both inadequate and absolutely true.</p>
<p>“I think, after everything, you need some time. Time to examine what it is that <em>Naki</em> wants, and what steps will be needed to achieve that. Many other people have been using you for their own dreams without trying to help you find yours.”</p>
<p>“And if I don't have a dream?” Naki lifts Ai up to eye level. “If I'm just... a mirror for other's wishes?”</p>
<p>“You aren't. I'm sure of that.” Ai sounds remarkably confident for someone who has known Naki for all of... Naki examines their internal clock and is surprised to see that almost a half hour has passed.</p>
<p>Naki lowers the little AI back to the table, considering. “How long are you willing to let me stay, Fuwa?”</p>
<p>Fuwa quickly gulps down the noodles in his mouth. “As long as you need.”</p>
<p>Naki draws a breath, considering their answer.</p>
<p>And startles as the doorbell rings.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Yaiba draws a steadying breath. There's no reason to be nervous. This is <em>Fuwa</em>, for heaven's sake. He's been willing to risk his life for her in the past, even when she didn't deserve it. Asking him for a favor—asking him to talk to her—isn't that big a deal.</p>
<p>The door swings open, and it isn't Fuwa standing there.</p>
<p>Yaiba's first instinct is to go for her weapon, but she knows better than to give into it. Never show your full hand until you have to. Never offer information—like whether you're armed—unless it becomes necessary.</p>
<p>Naki just stares at her, the HumaGear's coat sitting pristine and perfect on their shoulders. “Yaiba Yua.”</p>
<p>Yaiba swallows. “I came to talk to Fuwa. Is he home?”</p>
<p>The man in question appears over Naki's shoulder. “Hey, come in.”</p>
<p>Naki shifts without another word, withdrawing back to the couch.</p>
<p>This isn't the dynamic that Yaiba had expected. She thought it would be her and Fuwa, and they would... what?</p>
<p>It doesn't matter now. This is the situation she's in, and this is the situation she'll handle. “Thank you. I just wanted to—” Yaiba pauses, sniffing the air as she watches Fuwa shovel noodles from a microwavable bowl into his mouth. “Are you really eating instant ramen?”</p>
<p>“What?” Fuwa looks affronted. “It's warm and it's fast and <em>someone</em> insisted I should eat because humans need to eat.”</p>
<p>“Naki's right about that, but I <em>know</em> you're capable of doing better by yourself than that.” Except... Yaiba had seen the way Fuwa stalked off after it was clear Aruto had won both his internal and external battles. Fuwa doesn't like to admit that anything's shaken him, but she knows that the last few days <em>have</em> had an impact. “You should at least come to breakfast with me. We'll get something decent.”</p>
<p>Fuwa's eyebrows both arch up, his mouth twitching into a soft smile. “We have somewhere to be early in the morning, or are you planning on staying the night, too?”</p>
<p>Yaiba refuses to allow her tongue to move until she knows what words are going to come out, which is the only thing that keeps her from choking. “I don't know of any missions, and I hadn't planned on staying—”</p>
<p>“You could.” Naki adds the comment, their eyes tracking from Fuwa to Yaiba. “Fuwa has enough space for all three of us, if you wished. I have heard being around friends is good for handling trauma.”</p>
<p>Naki's eyes flash towards where Ai-chan is sitting on an end-table.</p>
<p>Yaiba draws another deep breath to hide any trembling. “I just wanted to talk to you for a bit, Fuwa.”</p>
<p>Fuwa's eyebrows rise, but he just nods. “In privacy?”</p>
<p>Yaiba glances at Naki. “If you wouldn't mind.”</p>
<p>Naki immediately rises. “I can wait outside so you can—”</p>
<p>Fuwa waves them back down. “There's no need. My bedroom has a door.”</p>
<p>He proceeds to just <em>walk</em> there, as though it doesn't matter. As though he and Yaiba have shared any kind of intimacy before, as though leading her to his <em>bedroom</em> while the HumaGear who shared his mind sits right there doesn't <em>mean something</em>.</p>
<p>Studying the way Fuwa's shoulders sit, somehow managing to be both tense and certain, Yaiba realizes that he is <em>acutely</em> aware of what he is doing. He is bringing her into his confidence, bringing her into his private space.</p>
<p>The room is... about what she expected. There are a handful of magazines scattered on a little table, but no posters on the walls, nothing to mark this space as undeniably <em>his</em>.</p>
<p>He turns to face her, his hands in his pockets. “What did you want to talk about?”</p>
<p>“Where we go from here. When you left...” Yaiba allows her tongue to wet her lips. “I wasn't sure you were coming back. To either AIMS or... or Hiden.”</p>
<p>Fuwa nods, his eyes on a spot on the ground between them. “I'm not coming back to AIMS. I can't. Even if Gai's a pet now rather than someone with power... it's not something I can tolerate. Being in those buildings. With people who should have <em>known</em>, who maybe <em>did</em>, and who didn't—” Fuwa stops, breathing hard, and raises his eyes to hers. “I'm not coming back to AIMS.”</p>
<p>Yaiba nods. “If AIMS has nothing to do with Zaia or Hiden—”</p>
<p>Fuwa shakes his head.</p>
<p>Which is... fair, and very Fuwa. He hates as fiercely as he loves, and she's lucky she keeps falling on the right side of that line. “Your equipment—”</p>
<p>He takes a step forward, trying to intimidate her. “My equipment is <em>mine</em>.”</p>
<p>Yaiba can't quite suppress a smile. “It's not. But they'll have to find someone else to collect it. I'm not going to be a part of taking anything else from you. Not after all you did trying to help me.”</p>
<p>“Yaiba...” His hand rises, reaching for her face.</p>
<p>Yaiba takes a step back. “I'll be staying. At AIMS. I'm glad you found Naki. I was thinking about offering them a job.”</p>
<p>Fuwa tilts his head, studying her, and then lets out a snort of laughter. “I don't think they'll know what to make of the offer, but it's good of you to make it. Probably good for AIMS if Naki joins up, too.”</p>
<p>“I think it will be.” Yaiba hesitates, then moves their hand out, closer to Fuwa.</p>
<p>He looks between her face and her fingers, and then his are sliding between hers, a small, human point of contact. “You're still my friend, you know. Whether we work together or not. Whether you stay the night or not. You're my <em>friend</em>.”</p>
<p>“I don't know if I'm very good at that. Being a friend.” Yaiba's voice is shaking more than she wants. “But I'd be glad. To be your friend. To help, if I can. For you, and Naki, and... and everyone else who's been hurt.”</p>
<p>Not that <em>she's </em>hurt, and not that <em>we've</em> hurt, because neither of those is quite fair, but she expects Fuwa to hear the shades of those unspoken words anyway.</p>
<p>He nods, giving her hand a squeeze. “Will you stay? For the night, at least?”</p>
<p>Yaiba shouldn't. It's not professional. But if Fuwa is no longer going to be working with her, and if Naki is not a part of AIMS—if Yaiba isn't certain where <em>she</em> intends to fit in AIMS—“Yes. I'll stay.”</p>
<p>Fuwa smiles. “Good. Have you eaten?”</p>
<p>Yaiba shakes her head.</p>
<p>“Then you don't get to lecture me about my food choices. Come on, let's see what else we can find.”</p>
<p>She follows him back out into the main room of the apartment, glancing over at Naki.</p>
<p>Naki is looking down at Ai-chan, the HumaGear's attention seeming completely focused. Could they have heard what Yaiba and Fuwa talked about?</p>
<p>Would it matter if they did?</p>
<p>Yaiba disengages her fingers from Fuwa's, moving over to stand in front of Naki. “Hello again.”</p>
<p>Naki looks up at her. “Hello.”</p>
<p>“I've been thinking. If you'd be interested...” Yaiba glances back at Fuwa, but he's not paying any attention to her, searching through his near-empty cupboards. “I'd like to offer you a job. At AIMS.”</p>
<p>Naki's head tilts. “I'm not human.”</p>
<p>“I'm very aware. But I think it's important people start learning to respect HumaGears, especially the ones tasked with interfacing with them in difficult circumstances.” Yaiba inclines her head. “If you don't wish to, please feel free to ignore me. But I would be honored to work with you.”</p>
<p>Rising slowly, Naki inclines their head in turn. “Can I have some time?”</p>
<p>Yaiba nods. “Of course. We have that, now.” Aruto bought it for them at far too high a price.</p>
<p>Naki nods, returning to their seat. “Thank you for thinking of me. I will get you an answer in the near future.”</p>
<p>Yaiba relaxes, shoulders lowering as she moves away from Naki and towards the little kitchenette.</p>
<p>Fuwa has a small collection of microwavable meals on the counter. “Anything look good?”</p>
<p>Yaiba looks between the food and him. “I have no idea how you haven't died of a heart attack.”</p>
<p>“Too stubborn.” Fuwa flashes her a smile.</p>
<p>Pulling out her phone, Yaiba shakes her head. “I'm ordering something decent. Want to split it?”</p>
<p>“Sure.” Fuwa begins returning food to the cupboards.</p>
<p>It's almost like being on a long shift at work—finding a restaurant, figuring out food, placing the order. The fact that Naki asks questions about what they're ordering and why doesn't detract from that feeling, and Yaiba finds herself relaxing.</p>
<p>Perhaps it <em>is</em> good to spend some time with people who understand what's happened—to be with those who won't ask the wrong questions as they all pick through the ashes of the last few weeks to find whatever remnants of dream remain and can be coaxed into growing new forms.</p>
<p>It's a pleasant thought, at least, and Yaiba clings to it as she finishes putting in their order, wanting the future to look better than the past.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“That would never work. It's a terrible tactical decision.”</p>
<p>Fuwa glances over at Yaiba, sitting to his left on the couch. “It's just a movie.”</p>
<p>“It's a movie that's breaking my suspension of disbelief.” Yaiba takes a bite of the popcorn sitting in Fuwa's lap, proving that she doesn't <em>really</em> hate everything he's got in his cupboards.</p>
<p>The movie continues to play for a few minutes, explosions followed by more explosions followed by a dramatic scene wherein the main character's mentor tells them to channel their anger into something productive.</p>
<p>“I fail to see how this is productive.” Naki looks from the television to Fuwa. They point at the screen, as though Fuwa's position between them and Yaiba may give Fuwa a totally different view than Naki's. “Isn't this just perpetuating the circle of violence that created the situation in the first place?”</p>
<p>Fuwa sighs, sinking back into the couch and closing his eyes. “I'm never suggesting we watch a movie together again.”</p>
<p>Yaiba glances at Naki over Fuwa's slumped form, offering the HumaGear a tentative smile. “Some people aren't good at handling criticism.”</p>
<p>“I handle criticism just fine.” Fuwa levers himself to his feet. “I'm going to get more popcorn.”</p>
<p>He leaves Yaiba and Naki talking to each other over the rushed denouement of the movie. It's strange to see them both there, but he finds that he likes the view. He wouldn't have believed that two months ago.</p>
<p>He wouldn't have believed a lot two months ago.</p>
<p>Ai-chan would tell him something about accepting changes in his life, about folding the important people he cares about into those changes. About being cautious not to hold too desperately to what might not be helpful, but also about not letting go too easily. For a stupid little robot, Ai-chan is surprisingly perceptive.</p>
<p>(Ai-chan would say calling them a stupid little robot is an instinctive refusal to acknowledge the depth of his trauma and need for healing, that he is deflecting grief and sorrow and guilt into anger because it's easier for him to bear. The fact that Fuwa's starting to think that's true doesn't make the words less annoying or the anger any easier to manage.)</p>
<p>What does he want from this? Where does he want this to go? Those are the questions Ai-chan and Yaiba both him to answer for them; they're the questions he wants Naki to answer for him.</p>
<p>Because he wants to make sure they're all okay when the dust settles.</p>
<p>Because the others want to make sure <em>he's </em>all right.</p>
<p>He will be. He's becoming more certain of that as he decides what it is that he wants to do. He will reconnect with him family—eventually, when he thinks it's safe. He will keep his equipment and his place as a Kamen Rider, though he will not let anyone tell him how to use that identity.</p>
<p>And he will keep these two people safe. A human and a HumaGear; two people who have both been friend and enemy; two people who encapsulate the best and worst of Fuwa's last year.</p>
<p>Two people who have helped him, and perhaps relationships aren't about what's due to each person, but it still feels... right. Feels <em>balanced</em>, for him to help these people like they've helped him.</p>
<p>For him to consider them both people, when both have struggled so hard with determining where the line between <em>tool</em> and <em>person</em> lies.</p>
<p>“Fuwa?” Yaiba is the one who calls his name, but they're both peering over the back of the couch at him, clearly worried.</p>
<p>“Coming.” Fuwa returns to his place sandwiched between the two of them, stopping the movie from playing as it coasts into the credits. “Since action movies are clearly out, what do you want?”</p>
<p>“Romantic comedy.” Naki answers promptly.</p>
<p>Fuwa and Yaiba both stare at them.</p>
<p>“I want to understand them.” Naki looks between the two of them. “I tried to watch one with Jin. It was deeply confusing.”</p>
<p>Yaiba pulls the remote from Fuwa's hands. “Romantic comedy it is.”</p>
<p>Fuwa allows Yaiba to scroll through their options and select what they'll watch. He doesn't really care so long as the others are here.</p>
<p>So long as they are all safe, and alive.</p>
<p>So long as there's a tomorrow for them to reach for, and a chance for all of them to find new dreams.</p>
<p>Of all the things Aruto taught him, that's the one Fuwa thinks he believes in the most, now. It's important to have a dream, and Fuwa will find a bigger one eventually, but right now...</p>
<p>Right now Fuwa just wants these two people to be <em>all right</em>, and he thinks tonight they're making a good start on that.</p>
<p>Maybe they'll both stay for more than the night. Fuwa thinks he would like that. But whether they do or they don't, they've established that they're here for each other, and sometimes not being alone can make all the difference.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>